The Dare that Brought Two Together
by mylifeismine
Summary: Troyella. Gabi never met anyone in the gang, but only knew Taylor.Gabi ends up as a slave to Troy just because of Taylor's dare for Troy.But will the dare bring the two together or just bring trouble? R
1. The Dare

This story takes place after college. Gabi never met Troy, Chad, or anyone else in the gang, but only knew Taylor from work. Taylor and Chad are married. Zeke and Sharpay are married. Jason and Kelsi are dating, and Troy is single. Troy and Chad play for the NBA (I'm not a basketball person, so you can put whatever team you like, but I'll use the name Wildcats) Taylor work at a lab with Gabi, but Gabi is on break, she doesnt have to go to work for two months. Zeke owns his own cooking channel. Sharpay is in some acting thing, Jason works at a bank, and Kelsi is a player writer.

* * *

"Troy, truth or dare?" Taylor asked. It was Monday, and the gang (not Gabi) was at Troy's mansion playing truth or dare. 

"Dare," Troy said.

"Okay... there's gonna be a girl on your doorstep on Wednesday, and she's gonna stay there for two weeks, and you're gonna boss her around," Taylor dared.

"You're kidding me right," Troy said.

"Do you think I am?" Taylor said with a raised eye brow, knowing that Troy was never actually bossy, and anyways, he needed a girlfriend, hoping that the girl that she would pick would get Troy a girlfriend

"Fine," Troy said

Tuesday Night, Chad's house

"Hello?" Gabriella said answering the phone.

"Hey, girl!" Taylor said.

"Oh, hey Tay! What's up?" Gabi asked.

"Can you do me a favour?" Taylor asked.

"Sure...wait, are you pairing me up with another guy again?" Gabi asked.

"No," Taylor said, thinking, it is partly true.

"Okay, so shoot," Gabi said

"Okay, so I dared this guy, that you would show up on his doorstep and be his slave for two weeks," Taylor told her climbing into the king sized bed her and Chad shared.

"What! A slave! You're kidding me." Gabi exclaimed.

"Eh, sorry." Taylor appologizing.

"But..." Gabi started.

"Please..." Taylor begged.

"Taylor! You do notice that slaves are treated like trash you know!" Gabi told her friend.

"I know...but for me?..." Taylor continued.

Gabi didn't say anything.

"I'll pay you a hundred dollars..." Taylor said.

Gabi laughed.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"You're really desperate I see," Gabi told her.

"Yeah, so you'll do it?" Taylor said excitedly.

"Fine, but you owe me big time," Gabi said with a laugh.

"You got it! His place, tommorow morning, 101 Linton Gate. Okay?" Taylor said.

"Mm hmmm," Gabi said scribling the address on a sheet of paper.

"'Kay, thanks! 'Nite," Taylor said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, 'nite" Gabi responded.

"Oh yeah, I know how you hate basketball players and jocks, but he's a basketball player for some team. Bye," Taylor said quickly before Gabi could say another word.

"Ugh, I hate you Taylor!" Gabi said to herself.

"You get a girl for Troy to boss around yet?" Chad asked, getting into bed.

"Yep." Taylor said cheerfully.

"Who?" Chad asked.

"Gabriella," Taylor told her husband.

"hmmmm...not bad," Chad said.

"I know, anyways 'night!" Taylor said giving Chad a quick peck on the lips.

Early Wednesday Morning

Gabi is in her car driving to Troy's place. Troy was still sleeping. Gabi rings the doorbell. Troy falls off the bed.

"Huh?" Troy asked no one in particular.

Then he noticed that it was Wednesday. His slave was at the door. He walked sleepily to the front door, and opened the door. He squinted from the sunlight to look at the petite girl in front of him.

"Hi," Gabi said quietly.

"So you're the girl I'm suppose to boss around for two weeks?" Troy asked starring at Gabi.

Gabi frowned, but said,"Yeah."

"Come in," Troy said letting her go through the door.

"Nice place," she said.

"I guess," Troy said being his modest usual self, yawning.

"Uh, sorry about coming so early," Gabi appologized.

"Huh? Oh it's okay, I'll show you your room," Troy said leading the way.

"Sure," Gabi said.

"This is the den...the t.v.room...the living room..." Troy said moving through the coridor.

"Uh, just show me the rooms I need to know, it's hard to remember everything," Gabi said with a nervous chuckle.

Troy laughed and led Gabi to her room.

"Here," Troy said. "I'll leave you to unpack your stuff, my room is the one down the hall."

"Thanks," Gabi thanked.

"No problem, and you can do whatever you want, " Troy said leaving.

After Gabi finished unpacking, she went to find Troy to see what she was suppose to do. So she headed for his room. She knocked, but there was no response. So she opened the door a bit, and saw Troy sleeping, so she closed the door, and went back to her room, got her book and went around the house looking for the kitchen. She noticed that it was only 8:00am, and believed that Troy hadn't had his breakfast, so she made blueberry pancakes and had a few, and read her book while eating.

The doorbell rang, and she went to go get the door.

"Hey, Gabi!" Taylor said.

"Hey, Taylor!" Gabi greeted.

The gang went in, an Taylor introduced everyone to Gabi and Gabi to everyone.

"Guys, this is Gabi," Taylor introduce.

"Ooooooo, the girl Troy gets to boss," Chad said.

"Gabi, this is Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi," Taylor finished introduced after hitting Chad against the head.

"Where's Troy?" Chad asked.

"Upst---," Gabi started.

"Right here," Troy said.

"Hey, Chad. Ummmm...what's your name?" Troy asked Gabi.

"Gabriella," Gabi said.

"Gabi," Taylor corrected, giving Gabi a look.

"So Gabi-----ella, is there breakfast?" Troy asked.

"It's Gabi, Troy," Taylor told Troy.

Troy looked a Gabi-----ella, with a "What am I suppose to call you?" look.

"Fine, Gabi," Gabi said rolling her eyes.

"I could call you Gabriella if you want," Troy said being his modest self once again.

"It's okay. There's pancakes in the kitchen," Gabi infromed Troy.

"Ooooooooo, food! Let's go!" Chad said running to the kitchen like a little kid followed by the rest of the guys walking.

Gabi looked at Chad funnily as he ran to the kitchen.

"He's always like that, Gabi," Taylor told her laughing slightly.

"Uh huh..." Gabi said.

"How's the play writing going?" Taylor asked Kelsi.

"Not bad, but still working on it," Kelsi said.

"Can I see it?" Gabi asked quietly.

"Sure," Kelsi said as she dug into her bag for the draft copy then handing it over to Gabriella.

Everything was silent as Gabi read the draft, except for Gabi laughs.

"It's cute," Gabi said after reading the play. "Do you have an idea of what's going to happen next?"

"Not really, I'm kinda stuck," Kelsi admitted.

"Kelsi? Stuck! You're kidding me," Sharpay said with a laugh, which earned her a gentle poke from Kelsi.

"Why?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, I have an idea," Gabi replied.

"Shoot." Kelsi said.

"We'll since they both sing, maybe you could put the point that Zac goes to Vanessa and sings to her, and then she says yes, and they get together again, (idea from HSM1)" Gabi suggested.

Kelsi thought about it for a while, and said with a smile,"Luv your idea."

"What time is it?" Chad asked Taylor.

"10:00am," Taylor told him.

"Oh shoot, I have to meet Coach Dectonial in fifteen minutes. I'll see you guys later. Taylor, you coming?" Chad asked.

"Sure," Taylor said.

"See you at practise, Troy," Chad said, leaving

"I have a show, in half an hour, bye," Zeke said.

"Same here," Sharpay agreed.

"Have to meet some guy for a meeting," Jason said

"Gotta finish the play, thanks for helping, Gabi," Kelsi thanked.

And everyone left.

Troy had gone back to his room to change into his basketball jersy. He had a few pancakes, even though he hated blueberry, it was too good for him to notice. Gabi looked at him like he had never eaten before.

Troy noticed and said,"Basketball, so it's usually just a power bar and juice and stuff like that."

"Uh huh," Gabi said before going back to her book.

"By the way, these are good," Troy complimented.

"Thanks...," Gabi said, her eyes still glued on to the book.

The rest of the day went on, Troy had b-ball practise, and then hung out with the team. Taylor came over and her and Gabi talked for a bit, watched tv and stuff like that.

(I know that Troy isnt a journal/diary kind of guy, but he has one, that he sometimes writes in)

Wednesday July 10, 1659

The girl Taylor got as my slave is really nice. Her name is Gabriella, but Taylor calls her Gabi, which Gabi---ella told me it was okay to call her Gabi. The gang came and went. Gabi makes good pancakes, I wonder what's in it... I think Gabi's my age. Went to b-ball practise, hung out with the team, the usual.

Gabi's journal/diary:

Wednesday July 10, 1659

So I hate jocks cuz they're so showy and stuff, but Troy doesn't seem very showy, seems normal. But thats what they get you to think. Chad is like a little kid running for candy. Troy ate pancakes like he had never eaten before, which I guess does make sense. Basketball this, basketball that. Tay introduced me to her friends, Sharpay, a actress, Zeke, a cook, Kelsi, a play writer, Jason, a banker, Chad and Troy play basketball.The day was weird, but interesting.


	2. Flipping Girls

**_Day 2_**

"Let's go swimming," Kelsi suggested.

"Good idea," Sharpay agreed.

"We'll all meet back here," Taylor said grabbing Chad's arm

Gabriella flinched.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked noticing Gabi flinch.

"Am I going swimming?" Gabi asked quietly.

"Yeah, why not?" Taylor asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, let's just say I didn't bring one, and my old one doesnt fit me," Gabi said quietly.

"Okay, let's go shopping!" Taylor said letting go of Chad's arm, and grabbing Gabriella's arm, dragging her out the door.

"Wait up!" Sharpay shouted, never missing a shopping spree.

"Girls," Chad said rubbing his arm.

"Ow," Chad said surprised as someone hit him, just to find Taylor right behind him.

Taylor took Kelsi's arm and dragged her to her car.

_**Paradise**_

"Ooooooo, try this," Sharpay said giving Gabriella a bikini to try out.

Gabi came out in a pink bikini, spun around, and asked, "Too pinky?"

Taylor laughed, "It's perfect!"

As Gabi went to change, Taylor thought,"Here comes the model aka, the girl Troy's gonna fall for."

_**Troy's Swimming Pool**_

"I'm gonna get a drink," Troy said leaving.

"Did you and Taylor set this up?" Zeke asked as soon as Troy was out of ear shot.

"Nope, just Taylor," Chad said.

"I think she's trying to get Troy a girl," Jason said.

"She is," Chad said.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Zeke said.

"The girls are here," Troy announced coming back from getting his drink.

"Okay," the guys said.

As the girls came in, Gabi came in last, they just sat on the beach chairs, or whatever you call them.

Troy looked at Gabi, and his mouth dropped.

"Dude, close your mouth," Chad whispered to his friend.

Troy closed his mouth , but couldnt stop staring at her.

"Okay, dude. Now, stop staring at her, before she thinks gets the wrong idea," Chad whispered again.

Troy looked away and started to look at the water.

"Let's flip them," Chad suggested to the guys with a smirk.

"Sure," the guys agreed.

"Who first?" Chad asked.

"Taylor, very moody," Zeke said.

"Watch what your saying about her," Chad warned as they creeped up behind Taylor.

"I'm gonna get you, Chad!" Taylor screamed after coming up from the water.

Chad laughed.

They decided to flip Sharpay next.

"Guys! You messed up my hair!" Sharpay shouted after she had been flipped into the water.

"Guys..." Taylor warned as they headed for Kelsi.

But, too late, they had already flipped Kelsi into the pool.

"I hate you guys," Kelsi muttered hauling herself up from the pool, just like Sharpay and Taylor.

The four guys smirked at their last victim.

Taylor threw a plastic bottle at them, but it was too late, Gabriella was already thrown into the water.

They all watched to see her reaction...but she didn't come up...

* * *

**Sorry for not posting, I'm really busy. Got exams coming up, and projects. R&R**

**-bridgette**


	3. Uh oh

**_Previoiusly_**

_But, too late, they had already flipped Kelsi into the pool._

_"I hate you guys," Kelsi muttered hauling herself up from the pool, just like Sharpay and Taylor._

_The four guys smirked at their last victim._

_Taylor threw a plastic bottle at them, but it was too late, Gabriella was already thrown into the water._

_They all watched to see her reaction...but she didn't come up..._

"Uhhhhh..." Chad stuttered.

"Don't just stand there, go get her you stupid," Taylor shouted at her husband.

As the couple continued their argument, Troy sighed and went into the water.

No one could say they were surprised about the argument, as the rest of the group helped Troy haul Gabriella over on to the deck.

"Hey, Tay---" Troy said.

"You should go get Gabi since you're the guy," Taylor continued.

Troy continued a few more times, but gave up and just pushed the couple into the pool before going back to Gabi and doing CPR on her.

"Zeke, call 911," Sharpay shouted watching Troy sturggling fantically.

As Zeke went to call 911, the couple was still arguing in the pool.

As the siriens started coming closer, and the group was leaving or following the paramedics, then the couple stopped with their tandrum.

**Waiting Room**

Taylor was crying along with the rest of the girls on the guys' shoulder. Troy was just sitting there hoping the news would be good.

"Are you the people who saw Miss Montez drown?" a doctor asked them with the news that could save a life, or hurt them forever. (considering that the guys had pulled a prank, and Taylor had invited Gabi with the dare, and the rest of the girls were just caring)

"Yes," Taylor squeaked.

"Well, let's just say... " Dr. Dkena started.

The group held their breathe.

"She's gonna be fine, it was really minor. Even though the CPR didn't look like it was helping her, it did. The air went through, but her air vent was blocked parshaley, so it wasnt very visable. Her conditions are quite stable," Dr.Dkena told them as they all let out a long sigh of relief.

"Can we go see her?" Taylor asked.

"Sure, Room 329 on you left," the Doctor told them before leaving to attend another patient.

The group raced to Gabriella's room to see her ...reading a book!

"Oh my god!" Taylor said with relief hugging her.

"You know, Tay. That if you continue hugging me so hard, I'm gonna be at the hospital for a while," Gabriella said.

"Right," Taylor said letting go of her friend.

"Since I parshly caused this, I'll let you thru' with Troy's dare," Taylor said.

Troy jumped for joy. lol.

"Nice way of showing it," Gabriella joked.

"Troy, I meant that she'll stay for the week, minus seven days," Taylor corrected

"You're not that bad actually," Troy said.

"Nice was of showing that too," Gabi said smirked.

"The pancakes were delicious. What's your secret ingridient?" Troy said.

"Blueberry," Gabriella said with a laugh.

"You're kidding me right?" Troy said turning pale.

"Eh, no?" Gabi said.

"Sick!" Troy said running out of the room.

Gabriella looked at the group and asked,"What's wrong with blueberries?"

"He doesn't like them," Chad said laughing.

"They disgust me," Troy said reentering the room, with a cup of cold water.

"I can see..." Gabriella said jokingly.

"So when can you leave, this place is sick," Sharpay commented flicking air off her clothes.

Gabriella laughed and said, "Tomorrow evening, I think."

"Cool, we'll come back tomorrow evening. Then go for dinner," Troy planned.

"Is Troy Bolton planning?" Kelsi said sarcasticly.

"Whatever," Troy said drinking his cup of water in one gulp.

"Attention all visitors. Visiting hours are over, please head out of the hospital rooms. Thank you," the speakers shouted.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Gabi-ella," Troy said before the group left.

Gabriella couldn't help but smiled.

* * *

**So Troy did parshly save her :) But not fully. Best of both worlds:)**

**-bridgette**


	4. Food Fight!

**_Previously_**

_"Attention all visitors. Visiting hours are over, please head out of the hospital rooms. Thank you," the speakers shouted._

_"We'll see you tomorrow, Gabi-ella," Troy said before the group left._

_Gabriella couldn't help but smiled._

_

* * *

**Day 3, Night**_

"Oh my god," Gabi said under her breath as soon as she saw came down from changing from coming back from dinner.

Troy chuckled from half way from the kitchen.

"Eww," Gabi said starting to walk out of the kitchen, but tripped, and used the counter to balance herself, but accidentaly squirt ketchup out of its bottle, which flew across the room, and landed on Troy's hair, who was looking inside the fridge for food. He slowly got up, touched his head, where the ketchup had landed.

"Oops," Gabi said quietly trying hard not to burst out laughing.

Troy took the chocolate fudge bottle inside the fridge and squirted some at Gabi. Troy started to laugh. Gabi looked at him with her mouth open. Troy mouthed the words, "Bring it on." Gabi laughed and sqirted the ketchup on his face, making sure not to get it in his eyes, then took the bottle of chocolate fudge he was holding, and continued squirting it on his face, then threw a pancake over the ketchup and the fudge that was on his face. She looked over her work, as Troy peeled the pancake off his face, and wiped the ketchup and fudge with his hand, and saw Gabi standing there smirking at him. "You are so gonna get it," Troy said to Gabi. And the food fight went on.

Chad's Place

"Hey, Chad," Taylor screamed across the room.

"Relax, Taylor, I'm right behind you," Chad said annoyed.

"Sorry, have you talked to Troy yet?" asked Taylor.

"Nope, why?" Chad replied.

"Gabi's not picking up," Taylor told him.

"Whatever," Chad said going to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go check on them," Taylor said. "Pass me Troy's house key."

"Sure, it's on the key rack," Chad said, sticking his head into the fridge.

"Be back," Taylor said leaving.

'Where could she be...? If she's not at Troy's place, I'm so gonna kill myself,' Taylor said to herself. She parked her car, and headed inside. She opened the door slightly, to find herself hearing shrieks from Gabi.

She quietly tip-toed to the kitchen, and looked through the clear glass door. She saw Gabi sitting on Troy, who was on the floor, and saw Gabi pouring a carton of milk down Troy's back, which made Troy jump at least a feet.

Taylor chuckled to herself softly as she continued to watch the food fight.

Troy poked Gabi in the ribs, which made her fall off his back. Then Troy disappeared from the room, and came back with those 1L bottles of coke. He shook the bottle, and crept up behind Gabi, opened the bottle, with coke squimering down the bottle, and poured the whole bottle onto Gabi's head. Gabi yelped as coke dripped down her hair. "I'm gonna get you," Gabi screamed.

Taylor laughed silently and walked out of Troy's house locking the door.

"Hey, babe," Chad said when Taylor came through the door.

"Hey, guess what." Taylor said.

Chad opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Taylor interrupted him.

"I saw Troy and Gabi having a food fight, it was so cute! Gabi poured milk down Troy's back, and Troy poured a 1L bottle of coke over Gabi's head! It was sooooooo cute," Taylor exclaimed.

Chad laughed.

"I'm gonna call the rest of the gang to meet at Troy's tomorrow," Taylor said.

"'Kay," Chad said.

Troy's Place Again, Kitchen

Gabi and Troy had both tripped and were now lying on the floor.

"You know, since I'm your maid or whatever, I should probably start cleaning up," Gabi said starting to get up.

"Just leave it," Troy said, gently pushing her back on to the ground.

Gabi looked at him thinking,'if I'm his maid or whatever, wouldnt he want me to start cleaning up?'

They layed on the ground for a couple of minutes, then Troy got up.

"Come on, I'll help you clean up," Troy offered offering his hand.

"Your kidding me right?" Gabi said.

"What?" Troy asked.

"You're offering to clean up..." Gabi said.

"Hey, you never know," Troy said helping Gabi stand up.

Three hours later

"Finally," Troy said.

Gabi laughed.

"I'm hungry now," Troy said rubbing his stomach.

"There's nothing in the fridge, that's for sure," Gabi confirmed.

"You want pizza?" Troy asked.

"It's okay," Gabi said polietly.

"You sure?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabi said.

Fifteen minutes later

"Told you you would be hungry," Troy said.

Gabi laughed.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Troy asked.

"Sure," Gabi said, as Troy popped a dvd into the dvd player.

* * *

**Gonna be away for the weekend, so I'll post double tomorrow**

**-bridgette**

**p.s.check out my new hsm story:)**


	5. Cute Together

**_Previously_**

_Fifteen minutes later _

_"Told you you would be hungry," Troy said._

_Gabi laughed._

_"You wanna watch a movie?" Troy asked._

_"Sure," Gabi said, as Troy popped a dvd into the dvd player.

* * *

_

_**Day 4, Morning**_

Gabi was downstairs watching television as Troy came downstairs.

"Morning," Gabi said

"What's for breakfast?" Troy asked.

"Go look yourself," Gabi said.

"Hey! You're my slave! You're suppose to do what I tell you to do," Troy said jokingly.

"Whatever," Gabi said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you wanna go grocery shopping?" Troy asked with his head in the fridge.

"The basketball dude wants to go grocery shopping?..." Gabi said with fake suprisement.

"I'm not gonna sit here and wait another hour for you just to go get food. You coming?" Troy said.

"No," Gabi said.

"Oh well, you're coming anyways," troy said switching the t.v.off, then prying her off the couch.

"Fine fine," Gabi said.

They get into Troy's SUV and go to the gocery store. They got a cart and headed inside. Gabi just watched Troy as he threw almost everything he laid his eyes on into the cart.

"Woah," was all Gabi could say when they were at the cashier.

Troy laughed, "Hey, athletes need food."

"Puh-leez, this food?" Gabi said, holding up five bags of chips.

"Oh well, it's still food," Troy said defending his food. When they got back to Troy's place, they were surprised to see the gang sitting on the couch.

"Uhh, what's going on?" Troy asked.

Chad spotted a bag of chips sticking out of Gabi's grocery bags, and practically ran over Gabi for the chips.

"Slow down, Chad, it's only a bag of chips," Sharpay said. "It has lots of carbs in them, eww."

Everyone laughed. As Gabi and Troy headed to put away the food, Gabi stopped to where Chad was sitting eating the bag of chips, she put two of the three bags that she was holding, and poured out one of the bag, which held a quarter of the junk food Troy had bought, she laughed, and then headed to the kitchen. When they went back to where the gang was, Gabi asked, "Honestly, I don't know how you guys can get rid of all that food, but then still be thin."

"Hey, basketball pays it off," Chad said tossing a chip into his mouth.

"...And food fights," Taylor butted in.

Everyone looked at her weird.

"What? Ask Troy and/or Gabi, they can explain," Taylor said with a chuckle

Troy and Gabi both blushed, ashamed that someone actually saw their food fight.

"When Gabi didn't pick up her cellphone, I came over, and saw Gabi pouring a carton of milk down Troy's back, and Troy pouring a 1L bottle of coke over Gabi's head," Taylor said smirking.

Everyone looked at Troy or Gabi in shock.

"I can't really say I'm surprised, you guys look cute together," Sharpay commented smiling.

"Yeah, I agree with Sharpay," Kelsi said.

"Hey, Troy have you noticed that your free throws are better?Ever since Wednesday's practise?And you've always been smiling," Chad told his best friend.

"I—uhhh...have to go to the washroom," Gabi said pointing in any direction to get out of the conversation.

"So? Do you like her?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"uhhhhh-----" Troy said stalling time.

**Troy's cellphone rings.**

"S'cuse me," Troy said cheerfully.

"Hello." Troy said into the phone.

"Hey, Bolton," Coach Dectonial said.

"Hey, Coach. What's up?" Troy said.

"There's practise tomorrow at nine," Coach said.

"Sure, thing," Troy said.

"Bye," said the Coach

"Bye," said his star player.

By the time Troy had ended his phone call, Gabi had came back from the washroom. The topic wasn't mentioned again. When everyone had gone home, neither Troy or Gabi said a word to each other.

**

* * *

Eeekkkk! HSM is on tonight! Off to vacation tomorrow...R&R**

**-bridgette**


	6. Yes, Yes, and For the Last time, YES!

**I am sooooo sorry, but I had this huge writer's block for this story****_

* * *

Previously_**

_By the time Troy had ended his phone call, Gabi had came back from the washroom. The topic wasn't mentioned again. When everyone had gone home, neither Troy or Gabi said a word to each other.

* * *

_

Day 5, Morning

Troy woke up early the next morning to go to practise. He was parshally glad that Gabi wasn't awake yet, after Taylor's blow up, he was quite embaressed with himself. They had both said not a word to each other since the blow up.

Gabi woke up, hoped Troy wasnt awake yet, and went to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Troy already awake.

Gym, Nine o'clock

"So..." Chad said trying to start up a conversation.

Troy didn't say anything.

"Bolton! Danforth!" Coach Dectonial shouted.

Troy and Chad looked up.

"Free throws," Coach said handing them a basketball.

Troy sighed taking the ball from his Coach's hand.

As the two friends went to do free throws, Chad asked,"So you and Gabriella talk yet?"

"Why do you care?" Troy said under his breath.

"Actually, I don't really. But Taylor told me to ask you," Chad admitted.

"Mm hmmm," Troy said.

"So?"

"What do you think?" Troy said sharply.

"No?" Chad guessed.

"Yes," Troy said.

"Cool, you guys talked," Chad said.

"We didn't talk," Troy corrected.

"Oh," Chad said.

* * *

"Why aren't you guys talking to each other?" Taylor asked after Troy left to go to basketball practise.

"It's embaressing," Gabriella said eating her bowl of cereal.

"But you are so cute together!"

"Taylor!"

"Hey, it's the truth. Just like Sharpay said," Taylor said raising her hands in the 'surrender' pose.

"Ugh," she snorted.

"You know how you said you were moving, where are you moving to?" Taylor asked.

"156 Maple Drive."

Taylor smirked.

"I do NOT like the look on your face," Gabriella worried.

"Oh, don't worry," Taylor assured her with an evil twinkle in her eye.

"Okay..." Gabriella said puting her bowl into the dishwasher

"So what do you wanna do today?" Taylor said.

"I don't know."

"Let's go to Sharpay's," Taylor suggested.

"Sure."

"Hold on, lemme call Kelsi," Taylor said reaching for the cordless phone beside her.

Sharpay and Zeke's Place

"I still don't understand why you and Troy cant just 'talk'... Sharpay said.

"It's just...confusing, I guess?" Gabriella said slowly.

"Have you said hi to him?" Taylor said pushing the conversation.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Where's the washroom?"

"Over there."

"We need to get them together some how," Taylor said as soon as she was out of ear-shot.

"I so agree, I mean have you noticed those two? Troy's all cheerful, and Gabriella's all blushy."

"She's moving into the neighbourhood actually," Taylor told them.

**a/n I'm not sure why she would move to a rich neighbourhood, but let's just say like a few blocks down or something...I dunno**

"Oooooooo," they all snickered.

"Uhhhh...Did I miss something?" Gabriella said coming back into the room.

"Oh, no. Just something from televsion," Kelsi made up.

"Okay...You do know that the t.v. isnt on, right?" Gabriella said suspiciously.

"Oh right, it was on before," Sharpay answered for Kelsi.

"Cool," Gabriella said.

Six O'Clock-Sharpay and Zeke's

"Hey, guys! Let's play Choose:Truth or Dare in Twenty-four Questions," Sharpay said, "Everyone get a partner."

**A/n: I know, I know, it's suppose to be just twenty questions, but there's a reason to make everything fair.**

Taylor sat with Chad on the couch, Sharpay sat with Zeke on the floor, Kelsi and Jason sat on the other couch.

"Well hurry it up you two, sit side-by-side," Sharpay smirked.

As Troy and Gabriella slowly moved together on the floor, Sharpay said, "Let's start with you guys," pointing to Troy and Gabby. "Every person make up two questions, so four questions in a group," Sharpay said winking to the girls about their plan.

Each group started to whisper with the girls starting first to tell the guys about their plan, while Troy and Gabby sat there akwardly, Troy on his back counting the dots on the ceiling, and Gabriella playing with her fingers.

(1) "Have you ever played basketball?"

"Yeah"

"Once"

**a/n:I know, the questions are stupid, but ...it'll be explained later.**

(2) "Have you ever cooked a meal?"

"Yeah"

(3) "Do you have IM?"

"Yeah"

(4) "Have you ever gone shopping? For food, clothes, whatever."

"Yeah"

(5) "Have you ever used a telephone?"

Gabriella blinks, "Yuh," in a 'are you kinding me' kind of voice.

Troy laughes, "Yeah"

(6) Do you have friends?

Gabriella and Troy both laugh, "Duh"

(7) Do you own a computer/laptop?

"Tyeah."

(8) Have you ever read a book?

**a/n:read...haha, sorry, back to the story**

"Yeah"

(9) Ever gone camping?

"Yeah..."

(10) Ever lived in a house?

"Yeah..." they both said in a bored tone.

The gang grinned at each other.

(11) Ever wrote a word/sentence/letter/paragraph/story?"

**a/n:WROTE! hehe, once sorry**

"Yeah"

(12) "Ever slept?"

Gabriella roller her eyes, "Yeah"

(13) Ever typed?

**a/n:Once again, typed...hahahahha...typed...who? anyways...**

"Yeah, if you own a computer/laptop, like duh you would type..."

**a/n:Would you? (smirk)**

(14) Even gone to a restaurant?

"Yes"

(15)"Do you guys..." Sharpay started

"Yes, yes, and yes..." Troy and Gabby said with annoyance.

"...Like each other," Sharpay smirked.


	7. Pleaseeeeee

I'm officially stuck. Help please.

-bridgette


	8. You're in Love, Troy

**_Previously_**

_(14)"Do you guys..." Sharpay started_

_"Yes, yes, and yes..." Troy and Gabby said with annoyance._

_"...Like each other," Sharpay smirked while finishing her question._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Troy and Gabby turned red as a tomato, assuming that the tomato is ripe.

"Uhhhh..."

Everyone laughed.

"Look, we all know that our friend, Troy here, has a little crush on our new friend, Gabby here," Sharpay said putting her arms on Troy and Gabriella as she talked.

"So we'll leave you two to talk," Sharpay said leaving with the gang following behind her laughing.

"So..."

"This feels akward..." Troy said.

"Yeah..."

**Ring. Ring.**

"I'm gonna go get something to eat," Troy said, leaving Gabriella to pick up her cell phone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 5-Mall**

"So how'd it go after we left?" Taylor asked as they were shopping.

"Akward."

The girls laughed.

"Did you guys talk?"

"Nope, my cell phone rang, and he was hungry."

"Typical," Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"What'd you mean?"

"Guys seem to...how should I say?...Love to eat every second in their life."

Gabriella laughed.

**That Afternoon**

"Look, Troy. If you want Gabriella, you're gonna have to get her soon. You not the only guy on this world," Sharpay said to him as Gabby had gone to the kitchen to make her a milkshake.

"I know, but it's not that easy."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Sharpay said not really caring about his excuses.

**Knock. Knock.**

"I'll get that," Gabriella said coming out of the kitchen, handing Sharpay her drink, then going to the door.

"Hi," Gabriella said to the blonde lady.

Maria pushed past Gabriella, causing her to fall on to the floor.

"Ow." Gabriella winced.

Sharpay had been walking by to take off her pink jacket.

"Gabby," she exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

"Of course she is," Maria snorted.

Sharpay gave Maria her high school ice glare, and said with attitude, "And you are?"

"Maria Day, daughter of Michelle and Wimpur Day," Maria huffed, her head high.

"Never heard of you or them."

"President of Beauty Magazine."

"Ohhhhh, the magazine who wrote a whole article about getting your make up off your face? That article was so stupid," Sharpay laughed.

Maria glared at Sharpay.

"What's going on?" Troy asked with the group behind him.

Maria turned her head and smiled while Sharpay helped Gabriella stand up.

"Why the hell are you here?" Troy said walking closer to Maria.

Gabriella had one arm around Sharpay, and was hopping her way towards the living room.

As Gabriella was about to pass by Troy, her good foot was tired, so she leaned on Sharpay.

Sharpay started to fall, cause of all the weight.

Troy pulled Gabriella's free arm, letting Sharpay to regain her balence.

"Come on, I'll bring you to the couch," Troy muttered picking Gabriella up bridal style.

The girls grinned at each other, while Maria just frowned.

As Troy layed Gabriella onto the couch, "You might wanna get ice for that."

Taylor looked at her foot and winced, "A pack of ice, coming right up."

Once Troy had layed Gabriella on the couch, he dragged Maria to tanother room.

Gabriella winced as Taylor dropped the pack of ice on to her leg.

In the room next to the living room, where the group sat watching t.v., Troy was arguing with Maria.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Troy yelled.

"I came for you," Maria said suductively, walking about to throw her arms around Troy's neck.

"And was hurting Gabby part of it?" Troy said pushing Maria off him.

"Well, kinda..."

Troy was not exactly shocked, considering that it was Maria, the blonde bitchy slut.

Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, she was gonna take you away from me," Maria shot at him.

Troy opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, then said, "How did you know about Gabby?"

Maria looked at him like he had three heads.

She rolled her eyes, giving the vibration of "Are you stupid?"

"It's all over the tabloids, but, I have one here," Maria said, pulling out a magazine from her purse, then slapping it on to his chest.

Troy took the magazine, and looked at their cover page.

"Exclusive: Troy Bolton having a food fight with a GIRL!"

It showed a picture of Troy having a pancake over his face, with chocolate fudge and ketchup squirting under it, and Gabriella standing in front of him laughing.

**a/n: Remember, this is the fifth day. The food fight was on day three, and this mag. comes out once a week.**

"It came out yesterday, for your information."

Troy pushed past Maria, and went to the den.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Troy said to Sharpay, holding up the magazine.

"Yes, I did."

Troy walked to Sharpay, "What happened to 'Fate will deal with fate?' Huh?"

Sharpay looked at Gabriella, who was sleeping peacefully now, then turned and looked into Troy's eyes, "You're in love, Troy. Love isn't poisoness. You're in love with a sweet, loving, pretty, caring, smart girl."

Troy turned to look away, but Sharpay took his head in her hands and turned his head back so he was looking at her again, "She won't always be here waiting for you," she said, looking at him striaght in the eye, then letting her hands drop to her sides.

Sharpay stood up and took her empty glass of milkshake to the sink in the kitchen.

The rest of the group just gave him smiles that more or less told him, "She's right."

"Troyyyyyyy!" Maria called.

"What?" Troy rolled his eyes.

"I hurt my foot! I think I need to go to the hospital..."

Troy took out his cell phone and called an ambulance.

"Bye," Troy smiled as the ambulance people put her on a streatcher and took her to their vehicle.

"Can't you come, Troy?" Maria wailed.

Troy responded by slamming the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm so sorry for not posting, got really lazy. Lol. Oh yeah, and thanks for the ex-girlfriend idea, lol925, MeredithGreyPotter1, and iluvhsm-Sprntrl-LWD-Sville13!**


	9. I Love You, Troy

**_Previously_**

_"Bye," Troy said as the ambulance people put her on a streatcher and took her to their vehicle._

_"Can't you come, Troy?" Maria wailed._

_Troy responded by slamming the door.  
__-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Day 6

Gabriella woke up to another silent and quiet house. She walked into the kitchen still half-asleep.

She found a post-it on the fridge.

_Hey Gabs, I got b-ball practise the whole day todays. Ugh. Taylor has work, Kelsi is holding auditions today, Sharpay has something to do, Zeke is going on set, Jason is busy with something. We're going to laser quest tomorrow night or something...ask Taylor if you want. Your master, Troy. p.s. Master, lol. Have fun!_

Day 7-Last day

"Hey, have any of you seen Gabby?" Troy asked the group as they entered his house.

"Nope," they all answered, except Taylor.

"Taylor?"

Taylor looked at the floor.

"Where'd she go?"

"She transferred," she whispered.

"Explain."

"Mr. Witby, our boss, had requested her to someone else, somewhere else, and yeah, so she got transferred to another company. She didn't want to go, but the salary was higher, so she went."

"What time's her plane?" Troy asked.

Taylor checked her watch, "It leaves right now."

Troy looked away.

Gabriella had a window seat that looked out to the airport.

She gently touched the window with tears, "I love you, Troy."

♥**_The End♥  
_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**There! Done! Tsk tsk. I know, day six was stupid, but it was the only day that he wouldn't find her packing. HOpe you guys enjoyed the story. I sure did!  
---Bridgette---**


	10. I'm Back! Lol, sequel or no sequel?

**Hey, guys! Long time no write for this story, since August the...tewenty-forth, lol. Well I've given this story's sequel some thought...And since a lot and I mean a lot by "A LOT" _(chuckle)_ of you, have requested a sequel, I've decided that just for confirmation -that it's not just because it was the end of the story- but you actually _wanted_ a sequel to review this author's note a request for a sequel...again. **

**_(laugh)_**

**And if the requests are more than...Hmm...twenty, then I'll write a sequel. And yes, I know twenty's a high number, but that should determaine that you guys _really_ want a sequel, _really_ badly. And I _will_ put all my efforts into the sequel like all my other stories.**

**Well, tata!**

**:Bridgette:**

**p.s. Hope you'll all get your request! **

**p.p.s. Lates!**


	11. Perfect

**Okay, well I know most of you guys could probably guess the result. So yes, there will be a sequel.**

**Title:****Perfect  
****Rating: _T  
_Author: _mylifeismine (duh)_****  
Summary: **Gabriella comes back a year later for vacation to visit her old friends, but at the wrong time...Troyella.**  
_Romance/Drama  
_Sequel of: _The Dare...(a/n: I might start calling this story 'The Dare' the real title is too long)_**

**It'll be out soon I hope! XD**


	12. Perfect Pt 2

**omg. I'm soooooo sorry, I totally forgot to post up Perfect, until after my computer didn't work. And then it worked for a day, and then it didn't work. So I remembered after. Well, anyways, I'm posting it in a few minutes!**


End file.
